A Moment of Hapiness
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Songfict pertama ku. Hancur! T-T SasuSaku R&R plis! Butuh saran dan kritik TT TT


**A/N** : Skian lama saya menulis fict, tapi ini baru pertama kali buat songfict. N' pairnya SasuSaku. Yah… akan terjadi kehancuran dalam fict ini… Tapi… just read to know more ;) Happy reading XD

**Desclaimer **: _**Naruto **_- _Masashi Kishimoto_ ; _**Janji Suci**_ – _Yovie n' Nuno_

P.S. : Yang punya lagunya, disarankan disetel di Winamp ato di mana pun untuk lebih menghayati :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A Moment of Hapiness

Suasana sunyi. Sang rembulan menyinari kegelapan malam, menembus kaca jendela di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit. Di ruangan itu, seorang gadis berambut pink lembut sedang menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda berambut biru tua kehitaman. Pemuda yang dicintainya itu, terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit.

--

_**Dengarkanlah, wanita pujaanku**_

_**Malam ini akan kusampaikan**_

--

Pemuda itu membalas genggaman tangan sang gadis

Ia membisikkan sebuah nama, "Sakura…"

--

_**Hasrat suci kepadamu dewiku**_

_**Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini**_

--

"Maaf…"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "Sasuke… Kenapa… kau minta maaf?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar, menahan air matanya.

"Maaf aku telah menyakitimu selama ini…"

--

_**Aku ingin mempersuntingmu**_

'_**Tuk yang pertama… dan terakhir**_

--

Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak… jangan merasa bersalah…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dan menghapus air matanya.

--

_**Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur**_

Ku tak akan mengulang 'tuk meminta

_**Satu keyakinan hatiku ini**_

_**Akulah yang terbaik untukmu**_

--

"Maaf aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu selama ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Tidak apa… karena sekarang kau bersamaku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih… aku mencintaimu…"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu... Sasuke…"

--

_**Dengarkanlah, wanita impianku**_

_**Malam ini akan kusampaikan**_

--

Sasuke merogoh saku bajunya. Baju yang sama saat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit ini. Baju yang menandakan penghianatannya ke Konoha.

Tapi hal itu sudah tidak masalah lagi sekarang…

--

_**Janji suci satu untuk selamanya**_

_**Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini**_

--

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun. Membukanya. Sebuah cincin mungil terdapat di kotak itu dan ia ambil. Sebuah cincin dengan batu hijau zamrud yang berkilauan, terkena sinar rembulan.

--

_**Aku ingin mempersuntingmu**_

'_**Tuk yang pertama… dan terakhir**_

--

Sasuke memperlihatkannya pada Sakura, "Maukah kau… menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

--

_**Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur**_

_**Kutak akan mengulang 'tuk meminta**_

_**Satu keyakinan hatiku ini**_

_**Akulah yang terbaik untukmu**_

--

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Tak disangka, lamaran… yang akan ia anggap tidak romantis, karena ia dilamar di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Tapi ia tersenyum dan air matanya mengalir lagi. Inilah lamaran ter-romantis yang pernah ia dapat.

"Tentu saja!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kanan Sakura. Mengucapkan janji. Janji suci yang akan mengikat mereka selamanya. Tidak di sebuah kapel. Tidak di gereja. Melainkan di sebuah ruangan kecil di rumah sakit. Di sanalah mereka mengikat janji pada malam itu.

--

_**Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur**_

_**Ku tak akan mengulang 'tuk meminta**_

_**Satu keyakinan hatiku ini**_

_**Akulah yang terbaik untukmu**_

--

"Sakura… terima kasih… Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk duduk, menghiraukan selang-selang obat tipis yang ada di sekitarnya. _(A/N : Semacam infus…) _Sakura membantunya. Lalu tanpa peringatan, Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura. Sangat erat, bagaikan ikatan mereka yang bertahan selama ini. Sakura membalas pelukan itu.

"Sakura… ingatlah ini… aku… akan… se…lalu men…cintai…mu…" ujar Sasuke terbata. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Sakura mulai panik dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan begitu juga Sasuke. Ia menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke…?"

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa… bersamamu… lebih lama lagi…"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, dan menciumnya.

"Ai…shite…ru…" bisiknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Sakura menangis bahagia sekaligus sedih. Begitu ia dilamar… itu pun saat ia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke… Sayonara…" Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan tak bernyawa orang yang dicintainya

--

Akulah yang terbaik untukmu…

--

END

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N** : Aduh… aduh… songfict terhancur dalam sejarah T.T Pusing dah buatnya… Maap banget kalo jelek!! T-T Saya sangat butuh pendapat dan saran untuk ke depannya… Honto ni! Yorosuku ne!! Saran dan kritik sangat saya hargai TT-TT

Arigatou udah baca fict hancur ini! Xp


End file.
